Before This
by TamedCapture
Summary: Brooke and Lucas were the people she trusted most. Do they even trust themselves with what Peyton has left behind. Major BL
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note - Hello Everyone. New Story I'm Starting. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Please send in your reviews! It will be very appreciated if you like this or not. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the storyline. **

It started out as any other day in the middle of winter. Except it wasn't. The wind stung her thin face, whipping her long locks of brunette hair in the howling air. The skies were clouded grey and the ground was blanketed with a layer of new snow.

Leaning against the man she had known her entire life for assistance as her knees were buckling. Brooke Davis stood by Lucas Scott and half of their friends and family at her best friend's grave.

Peyton Sawyer engraved into the headstone placed at Tree Hill Cemetery.

Tears ran down her face her voice above nothing but a whisper, "Lucas, How could this have happened?"

Lucas felt his heart breaking. Not only for himself but everyone around him. Peyton was a big part of their life and if it wasn't for most of them would no longer be in each other's live.

He kept his arm tightly around Brooke keeping her grounded. He didn't have an answer for her, "I don't know Brooke...I really don't."

Brooke bit the inside of her bottom lip trying to stop the rest of the tears from shedding down her rosy cheeks.

Nathan walked up to Lucas and Brooke trailing along with him was Haley to check on them.

Haley walked to the open side of Brooke leaning her head on her shoulder,"Tigger, It's all going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."

Nathan gave Lucas shoulder a slight squeeze, "You okay, man?"

He knew that out of the entire group Lucas and Brooke were the closest to her. He and Peyton once upon a time were close as they had dated but as soon as their lives were turned upside down once half the group engaged in a full blown out love triangle. He and Haley were never the ones to get in the middle but just try and help out them all out. Words of advice simply were to never get yourself into such a situation because once you were in it there was no getting out.

Lucas nodded, "I'm doing good. It just feels like a clouded dream."

Brooke managed to choke out a couple words, "He won't feel anything. He's not letting himself. He's being a stubborn fool."

Brooke knew exactly how Lucas was in these type of situations. Stone cold, pushing back his hurt and pain just to be strong for everyone else.

Lucas licked his wind dried lips, "Brooke, I am fine. Everything's going to be fine."

Brooke scowled her breath, "Only you would think such a thing at a time like this. Not everything's going to be ok. Peyton's not coming back. We are never going to see her ever again!"

Haley felt another pang of loss hit her in the gut, "Let's go talk to Karen. She could use some friendly side bys."

Lucas took his arm back letting the brunette go with Haley to accompany his mother while Nathan stayed standing with him. Lucas looked around wondering how everything was going to pan out. Later that day was when they would all arrive at his mother's home for the reception and for the will reading. He didn't understand why their lawyer wanted him and Brooke out of all people there.

Nathan saw the blank stare that was written across his face, "Dude, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Lucas looked at Nathan, "Yea sorry..I was just thinking of why we have to stay for the will reading. I know we were close to Peyton but still what could she have left us?"

Nathan didn't know that answer either. It wasn't because his keen sense of basketball could answer it. Peyton didn't have much because of her hardships. It was only 5 months ago that Peyton had the pleasure of becoming a mother. Being 25 and a woman just started on her career how her life was always planned but a relationship gone sour with a man who skipped town when she was only 3 months pregnant ruined the normal life she thought that she might be able to start earlier than expected.

Wrong. Peyton though took it like the champ she was. Allie became her life never regretting any moment she had to share with the little girl.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but it must be something important otherwise you wouldn't be there."

Lucas stuffed his numbed cold hands back inside his jacket pockets, "Your right. You're not always so dumb Nathan. I could use this you around a lot more or just have Haley keep your ass in shape."

Nathan huffed his breath, "At least I'm not living in apartment with a girl who you might add is very hot and who you have sexual tension with still. I don't understand why you guys haven't gotten back together yet?"

Lucas rolled his piercing crystal blue eyes, "Because Brooke and I would never do that. Were simply living together because we get along for most times and it's easier on the money. We both just got out college and into jobs. That's what were focusing on, not sex."

Nathan knew his brother a lot better than Lucas would ever admit to. He had the hard on for Brooke just like Brooke had always had the hots for him. How could two people be so blind?

Nathan let out a small subtle chuckle, "Lucas, get real. That morning enjoyment is for her and those late nights where Brooke probably fondles herself is for you. Everyone knows it and if Peyton was here she would tell you the exact same thing."

That always had hit a nerve with Lucas. He and Brooke were never anything other than dysfunctional best friends after their breakup. They had come to several realizations about their relationship. He was a free spirit in sorts only taking care of him as for Brooke being over dominated headstrong worry about everyone else's life women." "I know everyone tells us that but it's not happening. End of discussion."

In the meanwhile, Brooke and Haley trudged through the snow their boots leaving fresh imprints. They both took seats on either side of Karen in the white chairs placed at the grave's side. Karen was physically and emotionally a wreck. Luckily, Deb decided to take care of Allie for a few days for everything to wash over. Brooke knew better than that. Things would definitely not wash over anytime soon. Brooke placed her hand comfortingly over Karen's hand offering a small smile.

Karen offered the same crooked smile, "Oh Brooke and Haley where would Peyton have been without the two of you girls. Brooke keeping her spirits far above the horizon and you Haley keeping her head in the books. You guys have been like the daughters I never had. Its breaks my heart to you children distraught."

Brooke and Haley smiled as they reminisced all the memories from middle school and throughout high school. College they all had gone their separate ways but never did they part their friendships.

Haley spoke up first, "We'll never forget all those silly moments. It does us no justice in doing so."

Karen looked at the two young girls before settling on Haley, "I know this is just us hurting over the loss of her, but she wouldn't want to us to mope around and be sad. She'd want us..." Before Karen could finish the sentence Brooke chirped in, "happy making our lives the glory days within the haze."

Karen nodded, "This indeed my dear."

Nathan and Lucas several minutes later returned by where the girls were seated letting them know that the dropping of the casket would be happening in a just a few moments. The Funeral director handed out roses to every single person and afterwards every single of those people placed that rose down on top of her casket. Karen, Haley, and Nathan all went up at the same time to say their last peace.

Two people left, Brooke and Lucas. Brooke struggled to find her balance one again as the fresh batch of tears came streaming down her face. Lucas who has been at her side the whole entire day was there once again. He lifted Brooke straight walking up to the barrier sides. Brooke clutched her fingers into Lucas's arm crying frantically, "I can't do this! I can't tell my best friend goodbye! Please don't make me do this! Lucas, bring her back! Please!"

Lucas couldn't take it, his eyes started to gleam with tears forming in his eyes, "Brooke...we can't...you know that we can't."

Brooke refused to believe this was true, "Lucas Scott, So help me god. If you do not bring her back right now I will do everything in my body to..."

Lucas raised his voice, "Brooke you can't bring her back! She's gone and inside that coffin for the rest of our life. She's not coming back to any of us. God stop being so damn selfish!"

Brooke's lip trembled as she saw the tears clearly run down his face. She finally made him break and cause an embarrassing last moment of the wonderful ceremony. Brooke quickly said her mumbled goodbyes placing her rose on the casket before putting her feet to good use and running down the long pavement road towards Lucas's car.

Lucas tightened his hands into fists cursing to himself, "God damnit son of a bitch!"

He quickly placed the rose on Peyton's coffin giving her a last prayer. He kissed his mother on the cheek, ranting, "I'm sorry for this. I never meant to ruin the last couple of moments. I'm so sorry. I'll see you back at the house in a bit. I need to go make sure she's alright."

Lucas took off running the same path Brooke had previously taken to his car. As he got closer he could see her sitting on the sidewalk leaning against the back tire her head hidden in her knees.

He slowed down the cold air burning his chest, "Brooke..."

Brooke slowly lifted her head interrupting him, "What? Back here to make me hurt everyone more. Back here to yell at me how I just ruined the ceremony? Back here to tell me that you hate me? What okay? What could it possibly be?"

Lucas sighed, "No. I'm here to check on you. I shouldn't have flipped on you. I know you're hurting ." He shook his head, "I don't know what else to do. I have nothing else to say to make this better!"

Brooke eyes trailed back down at the ground, "Nothing's going to make it better. There aren't enough words in the world. Thank you though."

Lucas was confused, "What for?"

Brooke offered him the biggest crooked smile she could muster up, "For being here for me. I'm so glad you're my best friend...well my other one."

Lucas sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder, "Pretty girl, I'll always be here."

He kissed her temple, "I'm glad you're my best friend to."

Brooke leaned her head on his shoulder, "This is where Nathan would pop up mimicking us and pretending to have sex in mid air."

Lucas chuckled slightly, "And Peyton and Haley right there smacking him to try and cover up that they didn't believe what Nathan was saying was their opinion."

Brooke nodded, "I don't know why they think were like that. I swear I have never seen your dick."

Lucas looked at her with a 'you wish you that was the case' look written across his face, "Oh yea because that never always happens."

Brooke argued, "It was more of your ass. Oh how all your fans would die at that thought?"

Lucas retorted, "They should. My ass is nice."

Brooke giggled, "A nice ass indeed, Scott. Speaking of asses mine is extremely numb."

Lucas chuckled getting up reaching his hands down to hers helping her get to her feet, "That's why I made sure I got a car with seat warmers. It comes in handy. We should probably get over to my house anyways."

Brooke made her way around to the passenger's car door getting in, "You think she's mad at me?"

Lucas got inside the car placing the keys inside the ignition, "No. She understands what everyone is going through. She is going through with it herself. She loves you like a daughter."

Brooke buckled herself in trying to believe what he was saying. Although she was like a second mother to her Brooke had always thought she would have wanted someone who wasn't so spoiled.

Lucas knew exactly what she was thinking. The spoiled brat theory, "Brooke, stop thinking it. That's not the case."

Brooke sighed, "Shut up. You don't know anything. I'm just glad that are past wasn't the issue with us anymore. I'm glad we fixed everything before this."

Troy shifted the car into drive pulling out on the street to drive, "I know everything. I'm Lucas Scott. Just the name serves me right. Plus Peyton she loved you no matter what. Even when you guys were fighting. It killed her to see you hurt."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah serves you the right to keep your mouth shut. Yeah, I know."

These were the little tiffs that they would get into and simply stating would never have it another way. It was just how Lucas and Brooke were. They were in for a big surprise. A big surprise that would either build them up into new responsible people or let them crash and burn bringing Peyton's biggest trust into a total disaster.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the Rowe household. Brooke could just feel everything just building up in her again. Whatever that was to come at this reception and will reading was something big. Precisely that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note - Again, I hope that you enjoy the story and what is going on in it. If you have any suggestions or way you would like something to happen, I would love to hear it! I really do enjoy reading the reviews and I thank the people who have left one. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the storyline. **

Lucas and Brooke both started to share the same built up anxiety as they arrived to his home. There were several noticeable and familiar cars parked in the driveway and in front of the house.

Lucas parallel parked between his mother's car and Nathan's truck. He never knew that when Lucas finally saved enough money to buy a new car, Nathan would want the old piece of shit. He loved it dearly but he knew it was a heap of junk. Nathan thought so too, at the time. Nathan fixed that bad boy up real quick. Lucas had always just fixed the parts as he went never really caring too much. Time just changes anything which was to close for comfort for the time being.

Brooke took a deep breath before hopping out of Lucas's car. She was a nervous wreck because she never intended to make a mockery.

Lucas snapped her out of her deep thoughts real quick, "Brooke you ready to go in?"

Brooke hesitated, "Not...not really."

Lucas looked at her, "You have to be because we're going in right now. It's too cold to just stand around waiting for frostbite or hypothermia to arrive."

Brooke trudged all the way to the front door as Lucas practically dragged her. "Stop it Brooke!" He growled.

Brooke shot daggers with her hazel eyes at him, "You weren't the one who flipped out making everyone think you're a crazy bitch and disrespecting the dead!"

Lucas clenched his teeth, "Oh yeah me flipping out at you wasn't just as bad. Shut up. Your going in whether you like it or not."

Deb pulled the door open to reveal the two bickering.

Deb announced, "Lucas, Brooke I think it's time you quit it. You guys may be over 21 but you certainly don't act like adults. Get in the house and keep your mouths quiet. Wait until your home to argue about stupid pity issues."

Lucas and Brooke both lowered their heads in shame mumbling, "Yes ma'am."

Deb was like a respected figure to Brooke. She had always preferred her and Karen over Victoria anyways. Brooke trailed into the living room where everyone was quietly sitting along the couches. Her eyes wandered wildly at each and everyone. They all had tears but they weren't so sad. They were happy, good, laughs tears mixed with a tiny amount of pain.

"What's going on here?" she asked quietly.

Karen scooted to the far left of the couch making room for the two late arrived guests, "Were just watching some old home videos. I thought it would be a good idea to keep her alive in our dreams and hearts."

Nathan smiled, "We just watched a really good one. It was the first day of middle school. You and Peyton looked like such dorks. No wonder why you guys had no friends. Braces and horrid haircuts did you guys no justice."

Brooke's mouth dropped open, "Nathan, I will have you say that me and Peyton were the best looking little seventh graders around. We were the cutest twins."

Haley added in sarcastically, "Cutest twins? Oh yeah because blonde hair and brunette hair look so much alike! We must have been color blind."

Brooke huffed her breath, "Our haircuts and outfits were alike. We grew up to appreciate the styles of the years. Even if now she didn't care much about clothes like I do but I didn't care much for her music. We just were alike in different things."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "Overalls, corduroys, and sweat suits. So stylish."

"You're supposed to be on my side Lucas. You're the one who was always hanging out around us." Brooke mentioned.

Karen always enjoyed those little quarrels over when the kids were younger. "I happen to think that Peyton and Brooke were adorable!" she enthused.

Brooke smiled brightly showing off those hidden dimples, "Ha! Karen is always right about everything which sucks for all of you."

Lucas dropped his ass onto the couch loosening his tie, "Is that the only video you're playing?"

Karen shook her head, "No. We have a couple more tied up. You're actually in the next one. Brooke take a seat, you're in this one as well."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head her hair bouncing along her shoulders, "Of course dear. I used to record the three of you all the time. It was like nanny cam."

Deb chirped up, "I remember setting that up with you. We never knew what was going on in that play room so we decided the old saying of we have eyes everywhere should really apply."

Karen chuckled, "They hadn't had a clue and I bet you, they don't even remember watching it."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have any clue."

The whole gang seated around agreed. Karen placed the video cassette into the VCR, pressing play.

_The video is set inside the playroom created for Lucas when he was a youngin'. 6 year olds Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. They all had little figurines inside their tiny palms sitting around in a circle. A little brunette was the first to speak, "Lucas ken is married to Barbie so you have to act like her husband!" _

_A little blonde boy scowled, "No way! This isn't Ken. Its GI-Joe and he doesn't like girls. They have cooties." _

_Peyton whacked Lucas in the arm with her Barbie__,__ "We do not have cooties. You kissed B." _

_Brooke cheeks turned a slight red, "Not uh!" _

_Peyton nodded her furiously, "yes you did even Mama Karen saw it. You were eating watermelon alone on the back deck." _

_Lucas furrowed his eyebrows his blue eyes slowly turning into a bright ices, "No that's not true. You are delusional!" _

_Brooke and Peyton looked at him with confusion written all over their faces," what?" _

_Lucas sighed, "You guys are so little." _

_Brooke pushed Lucas with all her might knowing he would fall over, "I'm not little! You are the same age dummy. I'm born 4 months before you making me older!" _

_Lucas pulled Brooke's legs knocking her down, "You're a spoiled brat!" _

_Peyton paced back and forth in a nervous manner holding her Barbie close to her, "B and Lucas please stop. Your mama is going to get mad and were all going to get a time out. I really don't want to kneel in the corner." _

_Lucas and Brooke continued to wrestle around kicking and pulling each other mops of hair. _

_Peyton didn't know what else to do. She picked up some of the barbies that were left lying on the floor and threw them at her two best friends. One Barbie clunked Lucas in the head and the other one jabbed into Brooke's side. _

_Both stopped staring at Peyton yelling, "OW!" _

_Peyton retorted, "It's all I could do. You guys don't listen to me. I don't want to get no time out." _

_Karen walked inside the room, "What is going on?" _

_Peyton, Lucas and Brooke all put on their most innocent faces with all them answering once again at the same time, "Nothing!" _

_Karen looked at them and knew they were doing something they weren't supposed to. She wouldn't know what it was until later but that was alright since it was all on her little nanny cam. _

_"You guys better be behaving. I have eyes everywhere." _

_Lucas rolled his little blue eyes, "yes ma'am." _

_She authorized, "Good now keep playing with the barbies." _

_Lucas spoke up with a disappointment in his eyes, "GI-Joe. Not Barbie."_

_Karen nodded understanding how that could be a blow to a little boys ego, "Of course, my boy. Barbie and GI-Joe." _

_Lucas smiled crookedly, "Thanks mama." _

_"You're welcome. Now play nice before its time for lunch. "She said as she left the room._

Brooke had tears running down her face from over felt joy of seeing old memories. She laughed some more, "I can't believe we fought over a Barbie and GI- Joe doll. How childish of us."

Lucas shook his head with a goofy grin, "I know. I will never let my son ever be left alone with two girls at that age."

Deb looked over at him, "You should be happy your mother left you alone with two girls because you wouldn't be the man you are today."

Brooke raised her hand up, "Are you nuts? He's so insensitive when it comes to us women. I don't know how you think such things."

"Because all around Lucas is a gentleman in my eyes."

Brooke sighed, "I see everything good and bad. Anyways, I loved the video. It was so cute and I totally kicked Lucas's ass."

Lucas laughed sarcastically, "My ass! Peyton would of agreed with me."

Brooke quickly replied knowing her best friend so good that no one could beat her to the point of how Peyton was, "She would of remained neutral but really be on my side deep down."

The next couple hours played out like a normal gathering except they were missing on big part of the family. Peyton. Brooke really didn't know if she would ever be able to deal with the chunk that is now gone. There was one person that made her feel near Peyton though. Little precious Allie.

Brooke was going to make sure she was going to be a good god-mother and visit her at all times. She was going to spoil the snots out of her no matter who detested. She would take her out with play dates as normally scheduled. Lucas would come along with her because he was placed as her god-father. Lucas couldn't adore her more than he already has even though he wasn't what you would call him safe with baby. He couldn't hold her properly, never mind change her diaper. It seemed like the only thing he could was feed the little girl. It's okay though, because Brooke knew she would be there all along making sure Allie was alive and sound by the time she would be placed back safely in the Karen home.

As six o'clock rounded the clock, everyone was getting ready to say their goodbyes. Karen was very grateful everyone who came and showed their peace. Peyton would be very happy with the outcome. Oh she missed her. That pity feeling returned but she didn't want to start crying again so she pushed it far back. Karen continued to check on Allie to make sure she was still fast asleep. She would be up soon enough and it was something she was not looking for. Everyone had left and the only people due still left around was her, Lucas and Brooke. The lawyer would be arriving at home for seven.

Brooke cleaned the plates up bringing all of it into the kitchen. She placed them into the sink, running the water close enough to hot and pouring the dish soap on the sponge. She picked up the plate scrubbing the sponge across the plate.

Lucas stood in the doorway just watching her. The peace was something eerie but yet again very calming. Before she labeled him a creeper he decided to let his presence be known.

"I'm nervous about what's to come with this meeting."

Brooke rinsed the dish off, "Yeah I am too. I've got the strangest feeling that it's going to have to do with Allie."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "Allie? What do we have to go with Allie?"

Brooke continued to wash the dishes, "We are her god-parents who knows? It was just a thought."

Lucas sat down at the kitchen table, "She wouldn't do anything stupid when it comes to Allie. We're definitely not here for Allie. You heard Peyton, yourself if anything happened she wanted my mom to take over her guardianship."

Brooke finished up the final dish before drying her hands off, "It would make your mother happy."

The door bell rung and Brooke's legs suddenly become like jello. She's anxious to find out what's going to become of this meeting. "I guess that's our cue."

Lucas stood up from his cheer pushing it in," Yeah but I'm more worried about my mom than us."

They both walked into the living room. The lawyer, Mr. Jenks already had his papers ready filed out upon the table. He was quick worker. Lucas and Brooke sat down next to Karen who was also waiting anxiously.

Mr jenks started, "Ms. Peyton Sawyer made her living will as soon as Allie Lynn Sawyer was born. Because her assets are small this will be a very quick meeting."

The next 20 minutes were the longest she's ever experienced. She thought when she found out Peyton had passed away was the longest day but this has topped it.

Brooke sat there breathless, still not knowing which way to look or what to think. Lucas whole body had been numb with confusion and denial. He wasn't ready for this. This wasn't supposed to be the way things for a guy his age.

Karen wasn't as shocked with Peyton's decision as they are. She knew Peyton trusted them with her life and now she was placing that trust into good hands. At first it was decided that she would be the one but after thinking about it some more it had changed.

Lucas dropped his head into his hands before looking up, "There must be some kind of mistake! She must have surely not put that. She knows me and Brooke constantly fight. I have a basketball career to work for; I have no time for this. Mom you were supposed to do this. Brooke say something!"

Brookes lips trembled, "I..I can't. Peyton knows what's best, always has. This is right."

She looked at over at Karen hoping for an answer, "I am not upset. I am grateful. You have no idea how much thought she put into this. We've talked it over several times. She even talked it over with your Nathan, Haley and Jake. They all thought this was best. Peyton is putting Allie in your hands. Do not make her decision a vainful one. Take it with consideration that she wants her child with people she has loved her whole life and who she has this unrequited bond with."

Brooke knew if Peyton had thought this much and has gone to the extremes she has made the right choice.

Her tears regained their surface down her face, "I'm going to do it. I'm going to be the best second mother to her. I promise. I promise!"

Lucas breathing heavied, "I don't know. I have my whole life ahead of me. A kid wasn't in my plan!"

He got up from the couch walking through the kitchen and into the backyard.

Karen excused herself from Brooke and Mr. Jenks who was currently explaining to Brooke about the custody papers.

Karen opened the back door to see Lucas sitting on the hammock, "Lucas, you need to listen to me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters. I wish I did though!**

**Authors Note - Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. It really helps as well. I hope you continue to put your input in. Maybe some things you would like see happen or what you don't want to see happen. I'm starting school again and sadly the chapters will be coming slower than usual. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this once again. **

Lucas slightly swung on the hammock dragging his feet trying to capture all the thoughts of now and what would happen in the time to come. His life was just becoming everything he wanted it to be. He was in the NBA, a professional basketball player, something he had worked for his whole life.

Karen opened the back door to see Lucas sitting on the hammock, "Lucas, you need to listen to me..."

Karen walked out of the back to sit next to Lucas. She could tell that this was something that he had no desire for but it's what Peyton wanted. A mother and a father for Allie.

Karen had difficulties understanding at first why she would not just let her raise Allie but two parents were better than one. She had so much faith in her son and with Brooke.

She began, "I know that isn't what you expected to happen to you. Peyton just had her views on what she wanted for Allie if anything were to happen to her. It's something she always worried about. No matter the time it happened she would have wanted you and Brooke to take care of her."

Lucas kicked at the ground, "I don't want to be anything other than who I am. My life right now is just how I want it. A kid wasn't in this plan until I was older. If I wanted a kid now I would have already had one."

Karen understood his point of view but that didn't change what was already in motion, "I know but that's life. Things happen that you're not always fond of but no matter what you have to deal with them. You can't just push this away Lucas, Allie is another human being and in my eyes, my grandbaby. I'm putting the trust in you to be a father figure to her. Don't let her miss out on something because you're being stubborn and selfish."

Lucas looked from the ground to her, "I'm not being selfish. Do you see me with her? I can't hold her right, I can't change her and I certainly won't be able to teach her the right from wrong. I can't even do it for myself most of the time. I mind as well be Dan at this point. Plus, I always do a lot for Allie but I can't be there twenty-four seven like Brooke will be able to. It's not fair to me or her. I love Allie but taking that kind of responsibility when I have a bigger one on my hands isn't right."

Karen placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, "Lucas Eugene Scott, you listen to me and hear me clear. You will never be anything like Dan Scott. You're going to be the father that you never had and you will learn in time just like Peyton was learning. Allie is your biggest responsibility. Basketball comes second. I know this is very tough for you but for everyone's sake and for your own, you better shape up on what you think is main priorities. We know you will be doing a lot of work related things just like every adult. You need to stop thinking like a kid. You know I would be a lot harsher than I ever could be on you right now but I'm not. I'm just telling you this is your life now. Allie is your life now with Brooke. Yes you guys fight a lot but it's all in good worth. Maybe you should try to figure out the meanings of each other words instead of assuming. Just get it together because you need to get back in that house and sign the custody papers. Tomorrow morning we are going to move all the baby things to your and Brooke's apartment."

Lucas couldn't argue with her. He knew she was right but it was just something that he wouldn't admit to her or anyone. He had never admitted anybody was right when he knew he was wrong. He thought Brooke was worse than him on a situation like this but no way. Brooke had stood up like an adult taking the new responsibility as her greatest attribution to Peyton. Lucas never said another word to his mother after the biggest rant he had ever gotten from her.

He stood up from the hammock and did as he was told. He walked back into the house into the living room. Brooke was sitting on the couch with a giggly Allie in her arms.

Karen followed them back into the house but stayed away from them for a bit so they could talk. She mind as well start to pack up some of Allie's things since the following days would bring her a new home.

Lucas had no clue where to actually start so he just sat down next to Brooke on the couch with a slight nervous smile.

Brooke never hesitated to talk, "Nice of you to join us. The papers are on the table when you want to be a man and sign." She continued to bounce Allie in her lap while Allie face was overtaken with a huge smile.

Lucas shook his head still not saying anything to her.

Brooke sat Allie on her lap grabbing her snuggle bunny, "You know being silent isn't going to help anyone. So open your mouth. Better yet, explain to me why you're being such a damn asshole about this?"

Lucas sat up flipping through the papers just continuing to listen to her berate him. He skimmed through the large packet skipping most pages as anyone would do before he signed it. The press was going to have a field day with this once news broke. He sighed turning his torso to look at her, "Happy. It's all signed and I'm now officially half her guardian."

"Oh please, that's all you have to say. Do you see this little girl? Peyton chose us to take care of her. Whether we know what the hell were doing, or whether it was planned in our life she's in it now forever." she said turning her attention away from Allie towards him.

"Open your arms." she demanded.

"For what?" Lucas questioned looking at her.

Brooke again repeated herself, "Open your damn arms and don't ask me any questions."

Lucas groaned inwardly opening his arms, "Maybe you shouldn't be so rude. It something she doesn't need to be around."

Brooke placed Allie gently in his arms moving his hands and arms to support her head comfortably, "This is how you correctly hold a baby. You need to learn that now. Spend some quality time. I'm going to go outside and take a breather."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note – Hi Again! It's another Chapter. I'm not sure how long this will be but it will be as long as it takes to get the whole story developed. I hope that you will Review!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything but the storyline.**

It had been a few days since the reception and reading of Peyton's will had taken place. When the news had hit everyone, shock would be a small retribution to all their actual feelings. No one would have expected for her to pick Brooke and Lucas to take on shared custody of little Allie. Karen had her soul within it to be Allie's guardian but obviously Peyton intended otherwise.

Lucas sat on the first row of bleachers sweat pouring out from every pore on his body. The Bobcats had just won against the Red hawks with an outstanding amount of points ahead of them. Lucas had those lucky shots within him every time he stepped out onto the court. He was blessed enough to do something he loves. Now he was scared he might lose it. All due to the fact he doesn't know how to juggle his long hours put into basketball and now a baby he had to take care.

He stared out at the court counting down the minutes where he would return back to his apartment with Brooke and now the latest addition, Allie.

Brooke was still pissed off at him for what happened the day of the will reading. He had dreams to secure and so did she. The more he had thought about it when he was mad bought him to blaming her that she didn't have the same goal intent he did. That wasn't true though. She had the dreams of having her line Clothes Over Bro's to have its own boutique in town or even someplace bigger like New York. He really did want to fix things with Brooke because if he didn't it would lead to a disaster.

Brooke had another long day adjusting to what her life would be like now. She would wake up in the morning in a tension filled apartment with her best friend and someone who she always thought would be more than that. Sadly, she would never express that thought to anyone else. She would get a big fat told you so! Work would follow as usual starting with continual sketches being made. She was determined to get where she always wanted to be even with Allie. If anything, Allie got her thinking of another branch she could later bring into the company, Baby Brooke. She had previously without telling anyone made a few male apparel pieces due to Lucas. When Allie was asleep and Lucas at a game it gave her more quiet time to just relax and think about what's to come. What she wants out of the following day and how to enjoy what she had.

It was a little after 10 when Lucas finally made it back to the apartment. He assumed that Brooke would be sleeping along with Allie. Even though lately around 2 or 3 in the morning Allie would wake them up but he would leave Brooke to get her back asleep. It wasn't fair to her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He convinced himself that it was because he needed rest for basketball practice or games he had the next day. He knew better, being scared replayed in his mind with several scenarios that could end his basketball career.

Brooke sat at the desk in the living room continuing to sketch the latest halter dress she had been working on. Erasing and adding different features every few moments to make sure it was just right. She had heard the door with shuffled footsteps come closer and closer.

After a few moments of awkward silence she spoke up, "I watched the game, congrats."

Lucas stood there watching her some more. He just wanted the normal way they interacted back.

He nodded his head," Thanks. I didn't know you still watched the games?"

Brooke placed the peach colored pencil she was holding, "I always watch your games. I may be upset with you but I still support your dreams."

Lucas was taken aback, "You're not mad at me?"

Brooke silently sighed to herself, "You know Luke? You still after all these years can't tell the difference between me being mad and upset with you. I'm not mad. Upset and a little disappointed with you, yes."

Lucas took a seat on the black leather couch, "I hate when you say that you're disappointed with me."

Brooke swirled around to face Lucas, "Well you can stop acting like Allie doesn't exist and start paying attention to her and maybe back to us."

Lucas let out a small couple muffled words, "I'm scared."

"What?" she answered. She had heard exactly what he said. He was scared. Scared of what? Scared that he wouldn't be able to do it? Scared that he might lose a little bit of points with the ladies? Scared of becoming Dan Scott?

Lucas made sure she heard him this time, "I'm scared."

Brooke rolled the chair until she was exactly in front of him, "So am I. You have no idea how scared I am and to feel like I have to do this alone. I'm not always sure of what to do and it's not like you're willing to be there for me to ask questions to. Whenever there was baby around there was always someone who knew what they were doing around. You sure as hell don't know anything and I barely do. The essentials are about it."

He looked straight into her hazel eyes, "Don't you think I know that? I know nothing and you wonder why I'm sitting here telling you I'm scared. Did that just happen to go right over your head?"

Brooke was supposed to be someone who understood but most times things went through one ear and out the other at times when it should stick in your her damn mind. It frustrated Lucas but he wasn't about to make this worse.

"I've been doing nothing but thinking about this. Thinking about all the things I should be doing right now and yet I choose not to do any of them because if I keep wishing it will go away."

Brooke didn't like the fact he just screamed in her face but if she just kept reminding herself that she had to be the bigger person it would calm her. So far it wasn't exactly working to her advantage.

She rested her hands on both of his thighs, "It's not going away but I need you to be here! Can you just please be here. Allie is so great and you know that. You do know that basketball isn't going to go anywhere right?"

Lucas immediately felt the slight comfort he needed when Brooke touched him. She always had that effect on him. He really did need that more than anything.

With both of his hands he grabbed both of her hands," I promise I'm going to be there. I'm going to try and help you with Allie. I know basketball isn't going anywhere but sometimes I feel like thinking about all the what if's that could lead to me not having it in my life anymore. Most of all, I'm scared of becoming someone I don't know. Someone that Allie would never grow to appreciate because I've never had a male role model. I don't know how to be one."

"It's not that hard most times. Some moments are because you don't know what she wants right away like Peyton would of. She had those motherly and the missing fatherly instincts that we don't yet. Seeing that smile though and the joy on her face is great. It always has been." She gave him another reassuring smile to let him know she believed in every word she had said.

Allie's smile was beautiful. Lucas couldn't deny that it wasn't true. He used to remember when Peyton and Brooke would be crowded around the crib trying to cheer her up. They wouldn't be able to get her to stop crying. Brooke would make little baby jokes but nothing. Peyton would dance with her toys but nothing. As soon as Brooke threw the stuffed bunny at Peyton's face, Allie cracked the biggest smile ever. The girls laughed some more and he sat and just observed. He was a lot better at observing the scenes unfold in front of him because that was how it was supposed to be until Allie got a little older. When she wasn't so fragile to the world but now that wasn't the case.

Brooke let out a small laugh seeing him in his brooding state. She questioned him, "What are you brooding about?"

Brooke's laughter drew Lucas from his daydream state, "Just how it's going to be like watching Allie grow up now that she's going to be doing it with us."

"Like I've been saying all night, this is going to be hard and great but were both going to do great." She said. She let her hands fall from his, placing them on his cheeks, kissing his forehead, "I promise."

She pushed the chair back to the desk collecting the sketches she had finished and the ones she still needed to do touchups on.

She walked to the arch way of the hall that leads to all the bedrooms," And Luke?"

He looked up at her," Yeah?"

She let her pursed lips turn into a small smirk," Go take a shower, you kind of smell."

Lucas laughed shaking his head, "I was getting there eventually but thanks for reminding me."

"No problem. Glad we had this talk. Hopefully you really did listen."

With that Brooke Davis walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She had high hopes that things around them were going to be slightly better. Not because Peyton being gone was going to get better, or that their careers were going maybe be accomplishing some big things but because they were going to work at things together for Allie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note - Sorry for the late update. It might be like this for a while because I just started school again. Anyways, this chapter is all BL and a guest at the end (: Review Please! To all who have, Thank You!

* * *

**

Lucas let the hot steamy water fall all over his toned body washing away all the body wash. He kept replaying the conversation that just taken place. He couldn't understand how lucky he had gotten to have someone like Brooke Davis in his life. What if he was the only one Peyton had left Allie for. It would be worse than a disaster. As soon as he shared his thoughts with Brooke, he promised himself he would make an effort.

Pushing the shower off, Lucas pulled the curtain open and grabbed the towel hanging off the bar. He quickly dried himself off only dressing in his bedtime apparel. Just a pair of boxers that occasionally would come off. He wasn't planning on going around the apartment so it's not like it would bother Brooke. Not to mention, she was probably already sleeping happily.

Right as Lucas was walking out of the bathroom he stepped on something hard and sharp,"Fuck." He mumbled.

He looked down to see what it was he stepped on just to find one of Allie's bath toys. He picked it off the ground and decided that he would go visit the little girl. He quietly glided down the hallway to the nursery where Allie was sleeping inside peacefully.

The door squeaked loudly as he opened it_,"Reminder, get that fixed_." He thought.

He made his way over to the crib and when he saw the sight before him he couldn't help but smile. Coming around mind not actually be as bad as he thought especially with Brooke by his side. Lately, today all he had been thinking about was Brooke. There was one main reoccurring one which was that she was by his side. All his thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard the baby sneeze causing him to jump slightly.

Leaning his hands against the railing of the crib he looked at Allie as she looked back up at him. If he knew better she was supposed to be sleeping but he wouldn't go wake Brooke because of it. She needed her sleep since she hadn't lately. He carefully picked Allie into his arms remembering the way Brooke forced him to learn.

He swallowed hard realizing again how light and fragile she was really are. Her eyes were bright and large showing off so much potential she's going to bring to the world when she's older. He sat down inside the rocking chair placed in the corner of the room near the window. The moon light was shining in enough light to still be able to see.

Lucas didn't know why he started to talk to Allie. It just happened as if he had word vomit. Maybe it was because she couldn't judge or for the main reason she provided that missing emptiness Peyton once left.

He spoke softly, "I know that I really haven't been around the past week or two. It's just hard. Losing your mom was a big slap in the face for me, Brooke and everyone else that cared for her. It was just something that wasn't supposed to happen ever. Now that it has, I have to face it for you. I need to be the father figure in your life because that's what she wanted. I'm just so glad that I have Brooke here with me. She loves you so much already as if she gave birth to you herself and she wouldn't have this any other way."

* * *

Brooke lay in bed still wondering what the days ahead would bring for her and Lucas. Would they bring anything more than selfish thoughts or comments? Would it bring more laughs and smiles for them? Would it bring Allie a place that she will love to grow up with? Suddenly, she heard Lucas voice booming throughout her room. Her eyes darted towards the door but he wasn't standing there. Instead she followed it straight to the baby monitor.

Brooke's face broke out into a wide grin, "I knew you had it in you Lucas Scott." Brooke continued to listen to Lucas speak to Allie, intoxicated by every word.

* * *

Lucas continued on with his speech," I wouldn't have it any other way. When you get a little older you will understand how truly amazing she is. Sometime's I'm usually picking up the pieces other people break her into but most of the time, it's all her. She's the strongest person I know. She's charming if I say so myself. All my life she's been here and I haven't truly seen until now. She's the one that's always been by my side when my dreams came true. I want her to know and to realize that I'm not going anywhere. That's our little secret for just me and you too know. I can't risk this becoming an environment where it's not best for you. Just know, I'm just lucky I have her. No other words to explain it and you are lucky too."

Allie grabbed onto Lucas's index finger pulling it towards her mouth, "That's not to suck on, baby girl."

He stood up once again from the rocking chair walking over to the baby station. It had everything and anything you needed. He quickly took the white and bright yellow binky giving it to her. He felt so overjoyed at that moment. The simplest bonding brought tears into his eyes. He was becoming a sucker after only a half hour. Unbelievable. He never took his eyes off of the little girls. In that moment, Lucas Scott fell not only in love Allie but what he knew all along Brooke.

Brooke stepped out of bed trailing down the hallway just as Lucas did to the nursery. Before she could even go in, she quickly wiped her eyes. At first, she just thought Lucas was spitting out nonsense. The more he spoke the more she felt like she was dreaming and he would never say such sweet things. They were best friends but even best friends don't talk about each other like that. At least, any of her other best friends never have even Peyton. She wanted to make sure that this was real. That Lucas Scott in flesh was standing inside there.

Lucas heard the door creak and saw Brooke pushing the door open. He saw the glint of tears in her eyes and right away, he knew. She had been crying.

He spoke first, "Why were you crying?"

Brooke cursed herself silently before answering,"Just happy. I'm just really happy."

He smiled genuinely,"It's good to hear that. I'm happy that I decided to give this a chance." He looked back down at Allie who he was still holding, "This was a lot easier than I thought it would. I actually didn't think I'd get this far."

Brooke chuckled, "What holding her? That's going to be the easiest thing you do. Wait, until you have to change her diaper, feed her, bathe her, and soothe her."

"Yeah, I'll save that for another day. This is good for now." He retorted. "You want to her hold?"

Brooke nodded stepping closer to him, "I would love to hold her." She looked into his eyes, "You're doing a good job Juke. I'm proud of you."

Lucas cautiously handed Allie to her, "Not as good as you are with her. You're a natural. Who would have thought that you would be the mother type?"

Brooke snorted, "Peyton did." She wasn't surprised that he would say something like that. No one would think she was fit to be that person. She didn't even want to trust herself but that's the only way to succeed.

Lucas regretted his words right away. He knew that it must have stung because all her life people thought she was lower than what she actually was. "Sorry. That was a jackass move. I shouldn't have said that."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders moving her arms slightly back and forth, "Nothing I'm not used to. You should probably catch some sleep. Don't you have practice tomorrow?"

He sighed shaking his head," Yeah I do but when have I ever gone to bed when I was supposed to?"

Brooke walked back to the crib laying Allie down inside before turning towards him, "Never. I guess that wasn't the point."

"So what was then?" he questioned.

Brooke wanted to just tell him that overheard him but what good would come out of that? He would probably deny it or come up with an excuse of how I twisted the meaning of his words. It was not worth the hassle. She just wanted him to keep the truth, and give her lies.

Brooke ushered him out of the room so they wouldn't wake Allie up, "The point is that I care about you. I care about your well-being and I need you to be here. I need you to just pretend that this isn't the end."

Lucas couldn't quite understand what in the hell she was jabbering about. He narrowed his eyes,"Pretends it's not the end of what?"

Brooke looked at him dead on, "Us."

Those were the last words of the night between the two of them.

* * *

Lucas was haunted by the simple words she had spoken. _Pretend it's just not the end of us. _That clearly wasn't the case. It was the only beginning.

Taking another sip of his coffee he tried to concentrate on something else but it was failing miserably. The words were toxic. Bells ring aloud through the kitchen from the front door. He gets off his ass to answer it.

He swings the door and could swear he's seen a ghost, "The fuck?"

"Is that any way to say hello to someone when you answer the door? I think not gorgeous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note – Sorry for the late update. School has been a little bit crazy. I've had a couple days worth of missing classes and when you're in college, the homework just piles up. I hope that you like this new chapter. Not a lot of BL, Sorry! Review please! **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the storyline.

* * *

**

Lucas continued to stand there in disbelief. Was this really happening? Why would she suddenly show up on their doorstep after being gone so long? She couldn't even show up to Peyton's funeral. Not that it surprised him. She was a selfish bitch.

Once he collected his thoughts he spoke again, "First of all, don't call me stud muffin and secondly, what are you doing here?"

When she had stepped off the plane she knew this was not going to be an easy walk back into Tree Hill. She had missed Peyton's funeral but it was much better if she was not there. She wouldn't have been welcomed by anyone but Brooke. Much to her surprise yet not really, Lucas Scott opened the door.

She snickered, "You know I'm not flabbergasted to find you here. It was sooner or later that you swoon in and admit to Brookie having your heart. You know this might be really fun having you here but then again I don't know. You still seem a bit oversensitive."

"Have you even talked to Brooke, Rachel? How long has it been since you decided you wanted out of Tree Hill? Why don't you just take your ass back to wherever the hell you came from because you are not staying here." He retorted.

Lucas and Rachel have never been able to keep nice with each other for very long. Maybe it was the few stolen moments just to ease the time or it was mostly for the sake of Brooke. Rachel was just a bitch and Lucas couldn't stand her. Not that Rachel had much more love for Lucas other than she thought he was drop dead gorgeous. It wouldn't make up for his attitude that he's developed just because he plays in the NBA.

Lucas still stood in the doorway not letting Rachel inside the apartment," Plus, don't even fucking say I'm over sensitive when you're the one who left when you couldn't deal with the fact Mouth found a much better girl to be with. He deserved that much after being with a viper like you."

Rachel looked away for a second. She almost couldn't believe he could be this hurtful but then again Lucas Scott had been out of her life for quite some time. He might have grown up in ways she hadn't known. Hell, he didn't even know who she was anymore.

She simply placed her suitcase against the wall, "That was low. All I know is that I'm not here to be your best friend. I'm here to see Brooke whether you like it or not. So if you'll nicely move out of the way I'd be gladly to go along."

Lucas backed up from the door yelling,"Brooke! Your slut is here!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Nice Lucas, Real Nice." Rachel grabbed her suitcase from against the wall and walked inside the apartment, "You're such a gentlemen Lucas, thank you so much for helping with my bag."

Lucas smirked closing the door behind her," Your welcome."

Brooke was just about done finishing up getting ready for today. She didn't forget about what she had said to Lucas. Why the hell had she let something like that out? Now all he was going to do was pester for answers that she wasn't willing to give.

Just as she slipped the last bobby pin into her hair she heard Lucas yell. That son of a bitch wants to wake Allie up. I'm going to give him such a tongue lashing he's not going to know what's hit him. It had taken Brooke half the morning to get her to sleep. She took off out of her room and walked down the hall.

She sternly worded to Lucas," Lucas Scott, I will rip out your vocal cords if Allie wakes up! "

Brooke had certainly not expected to see what she had just walked on. A giant wide spread smile reached across her face showing off her signature dimples.

Rachel grinned, "Surprise Whore!"

Brooke ran over to Rachel wrapping her petite arms around the redhead," What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about Peyton and I am so so sorry Brooke. I wasn't ready to show up on the day of her funeral. So I decided to wait a week or two and come help you out."

Brooke smiled softly, "Thank you. It's alright that you didn't come. I don't blame you. I could barely make it through it but thanks to Lucas I did."

Rachel leaned in close enough to Brooke to whisper, "I'm glad you two are finally together but don't let him know that."

Lucas chimed in," I would say I'm really happy that you're here but that would be lying. I would also love to stay and chat but that would just be another lie. Brooke, I'll be home around four. I have a few meetings and then practice."

Brooke nodded her head in his direction,"I'm sure Rachel here appreciates your kind words. That will be fine. You and Allie have a bath date tonight."

Lucas grabbed his keys off the small side table near the door," How could I forget? Give her a kiss for me. Have a good day, See you later."

As soon as Lucas closed the door, Brooke let out a deep breath of relief.

"I am so glad that you decided today of all days to show up Rachel."

Rachel smiled tilting her head a bit," I always did have great timing. Now spill, when did you and hot stuff get together?"

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas didn't let me get very far into answering your little remark. We are not together and after what I blurted out last night that will never ever happen."

Rachel looked at her questionably,"What? Does he always just sleep over?"

Brooke pulled Rachel over to the couch instead of standing awkwardly in her living room. They sat down together and Brooke once again, like years ago would spill her heart to her old best friend.

"Rachel get in the program. Lucas and I aren't together but we do live together because it's cheaper on the money plus the added bonus of being around your best friend. Peyton dropped a huge bomb on us and now were here taking care of baby. Then last night Lucas didn't know I was listening to him and he said such sweet things but I opened my big mouth and told him that we should pretend it wasn't the end of us." Brooke quickly ranted.

Rachel couldn't quite wrap her head around everything that Brooke was saying but after much coaxing she got the full on story. Did she think Brooke was the smartest for what she had said to Lucas? Hell no. She loved the boy with all her heart and now she had the perfect opportunity to make that into her dream. She had all the pieces in front of her face waiting to be placed together. She had a baby; she had Lucas and a home they shared. She could get her family and career picked up. All Brooke needed was a giant push which Rachel intended to do. Push her and makes sure she falls hard enough to wake herself up before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note – I can't apologize enough for this huge long wait. I had midterms to take care of and several papers to write. Which lead to me having no desire to write another chapter for this story. I admit, this is not my best work but I hope you will enjoy it anyways. Please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me and convince me this is worth continuing. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Lucas was dreading the moment he would have to walk back into the apartment. Usually there would be one major thing he was avoiding but not this time. It was several reasons bunched together. Reason one had to do with the fact that Brooke had said something so cryptic not even he could understand it. He understood a lot. Reason 2 was because Rachel Gatina had showed up on their doorstep with her suitcases which meant they would be having an extra houseguest. Reason 3 was because he wanted to be selfish.

He opened the door to their apartment to find all three girls crowded in a circle of shopping bags. It must be nice to go out all day and not work. He was sounding more bitter as the minutes ticked away on the clock.

He threw his keys inside the dish by the door,"Hey."

Rachel casually said, "Hot and Sweaty. Need a shower mate?"

Lucas snickered, "For someone who hates my guts you sure want my shit."

Rachel pursed her lips together, "I can't help it that your hot but if we were to have sex you wouldn't be opening your big mouth. That's like a double prize!"

Brooke quickly nudged Rachel shaking her head, "Ignore her and your nasty mouths. If I knew you guys had this much sexual tension built up between each other, Allie and I would have gone to the park. That way Miss Rachel could have gotten prepared." She would never admit that she was thinking the total opposite of what just came out of her mouth. She would be devastated if Rachel and Lucas ever had sex.

Rachel smirked, "Now Brooke, you actually may have a point. How about you two hit the road so we can get the show going?"

Lucas chuckled, "You can join me in the shower but I can't promise you'll make it back out."

"Kinky Scott, Very Kinky." She winked at him with her left eye.

Brooke blurted out as quickly as she could to stop this gag worthy conversation, "I am holding a very cute adorable baby that would love it if her daddy would give her a bath."

Lucas cocked his head so fast toward Brooke he could feel the knot that he would have later on developing, "What did you just say?"

She could feel her face turning a bright red, "I..I just said Allie wanted you to give her a bath."

Brooke quickly gave Rachel no other choice but to hold Allie. She got up from the floor as fast as she could before running off down the hall to her room. She could not believe she had just said that. She knew that eventually maybe Lucas would warm up to idea of her calling him daddy when she was older but she didn't even talk yet.

She laid down flat on her stomach face pressed into the pillow. She heard the door click open and immediately knew it was him. She didn't want to talk to him about anything even though it would come eventually. Eventually was now.

"Go away Lucas." She mumbled into the pillow.

He walked over to the bed and sat down right next to her, "Why would I do something like that?"

Brooke moved her face out of the pillow to look at him, "For one is because I don't want to talk to you!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Isn't that just shitty for you. I heard what you said and it's alright. I don't mind that you called me her dad."

Brooke flipped around from her stomach onto her back, "You mean to tell me that you actually thought about that kind of thing? Because If I'm being honest, I didn't think you did. You've been quite the ass lately."

Lucas leaned against the headboard, "There's no denying that is there?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not really. "

There was never an excuse for the way we act. It was just the way we were. No matter what we did we were still around each other. That's exactly what we would do. She would never deny it.

Lucas sighed, "I'm trying. I'm trying really hard to do what's best. A lot of things were adding up that I just don't get. I don't get why you said what you did the other night. I don't get why Rachel had to show up. I don't get why I'm sitting here right now telling you this."

Brooke scooted her body over until laid right next to his. She grabbed hold of his hand, resting her head on his thigh,"You're telling me because you need to. If you can't tell me than whom are you going to tell? Rachel is only staying here for a couple days until the suite is ready for her. You would have known that if you had actually talked to her."

Lucas snickered rolling his eyes," I doubt there will be a day when that happens. The suite can't be done quickly enough."

Brooke pinched his inner thigh with her open hand, "Stop being a prick!"

Lucas groaned, "That hurt. You should say you're sorry. Get back on subject! Why are we even talking about Rachel? This is supposed to be about you and me. Don't think you're getting out of telling me what the other night was about."

Brooke sighed heavily closing her eyes and held his hand a little tighter. This did not go unnoticed by Lucas. She didn't want to tell him the truth because it would ruin everything. Nothing would be the same.

"Brooke, please just tell me. I promise whatever it is, isn't that bad." He pleaded playing with strands of her hair. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she couldn't just tell him. They never had a problem before telling each other things, why now?

"Luke, have you ever thought about us? When I say us, I mean as in more than a couple? I do. I do almost every day. Every time someone mentions something about us being more than friends I deny it. If I told them, they would laugh and I would feel stupid. Stupid for wasting my thoughts on something that would never happen. "By the time she had finished she had tears slowly falling from her eyes. She wanted nothing better to do but get up and run.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note – I know I have not updated in a while. So until I have enough time to actually sit down and write for something other than school, I won't be able to update. So I gave you a sneak peek into what's to come. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

She had done it and now there was no way she could take it back. She lifted her head off of his lap searching his eyes for anything. Clearly, this was something he had not expected to hear. She felt the tears to falling out of her eyes even more.

She placed her hands gently on both sides of his face placing a kiss on his forehead, "You don't have to say anything because it's okay. I had to say what I needed to and now it's out."

Brooke quickly got up from the bed leaving Lucas sitting there by himself. Before exiting the bedroom, she stopped turning back to look at him," I love you Lucas but I guess that wasn't enough."

Lucas continued to sit there on his ass without saying anything. What the hell was wrong with him? He had so much to say yet every time he would open his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Her words cut him like a knife to the point where he felt like he couldn't breathe. He knew he needed to go out there and tell her that he loved her too. That it was enough.


End file.
